kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Crest Drop Research
See the article on crests for more general information. This article contains additional information about the frequency with which we find crests in the different wilds. NOTE: Please, if you edit, just right click and click on "Insert Row After" the last name you see, fill in your stats and update the totals. That way we keep it clean. DOUBLE NOTE: If your attacks or research gets you no crest, stop putting it in the following tables. What we require are research and attacks that are successful in getting crests, not complete 0's. Thank you. To see the archived data for the crest drop rates please visit this page. Current Data On November 22, 2010 the game was updated with some changes to crests and addition of seals: : Fey Seals now available in wildernesses! These include Mordreds' Seals and Morganas' Seals! : New Seals Released! including the Stagking and Pendragon Seals''' Expeditions are returning from the wilderness carrying strange, frozen seals. These items seem similar to knight's crests, but no knight claims to have made them. It is rumored that these seals bear the mark of Arthur's witch sister Morgana and her mysterious son Mordred. You can win these seals--and the new King Arthur's crest--by attacking high-level, unowned wildernesses. Note that wildernesses will not always award crests and seals. When you defeat a wilderness there a chance for any given crest/seal to drop. Each crest/seal is only found in certain level wildernesses (see list below) and the drop chance for that crest/seal increases with wilderness level. Also, if a wilderness has not regenerated all of its troops (it has been attacked in the last hour), the chance of a crest/seal drop will be lower. Here is a list of the seals and crests and the wilderness levels in which they can be found:'' Bor.jpg|Sir Bor's Crest: Levels 5-7|linktext=Sir Bor's Crest Ector.jpg|Sir Ector's Crest: Levels 5-7|linktext=Sir Ector's Crest: Levels 5-7 Kay.jpg|Sir Kay's Crest: Levels 5-8|linktext=Sir Kay's Crest Bedivere.jpg|Sir Bedivere's Crest: Levels 6-8|linktext=Sir Bedivere's Crest Gawain.jpg|Sir Gawain's Crest: Levels 6-8|linktext=Sir Gawain's Crest Percival.jpg|Sir Percival's Crest: Levels 7-9|linktext=Sir Percival's Crest Galahad.jpg|Sir Galahad's Crest: Levels 7-9|linktext=Sir Galahad's Crest King Arthur Crest.png|King Arthur's Crest: Levels 8-10|linktext=King Arthur's Crest Morgana.PNG|Morgana's Seal: Levels 8-10|linktext=Morgana's Seal Mordred.PNG|Mordred's Seal: Levels 8-10|linktext=Modred's Seal Stag.jpg|Stag King's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 Lancelot.jpg|Sir Lancelot's Crest: Levels 7-9|linktext=Sir Lancelot's Crest Pen.png|The Lady of the Lake's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 Lad.png|Pendragons Seal: Levels 8 - 10 : '''Sir Bor's Crest: Levels 5 - 7 Sir Ector's Crest: Levels 5 - 7 ''Sir Kay's Crest: Levels 5 - 8 Sir Bedivere's Crest: Levels 6 - 8 Sir Gawain's Crest: Levels 6 - 8 Sir Percival's Crest: Levels 7 - 9 Sir Galahad's Crest: Levels 7 - 9 Sir Lancelot's Crest: Levels 7 - 9 King Arthur's Crest: Levels 8 - 10 Morgana's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 Mordred's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 : Stag King's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 : Pendragon's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 : Lady Of The Lake's Seal: Levels 8 - 10 : Level 5 Wilderness Level 6 Wilderness Please refrain from adding less than 75 total attacks. For less than 75 total attacks, please add to OTHERS column. Level 7 Wilderness Please refrain from adding less than 100 total attacks. For less than 100 total attacks, please add to OTHERS column. Level 8 Wilderness Please refrain from adding less than 200 total attacks. For less than 200 total attacks, please add to "OTHERS" column.60 Level 9 Wilderness Please refrain from adding less than 100 total attacks. For less than 100 total attacks, please add to OTHERS column. Level 10 Wilderness Please refrain from adding less than 40 total attac2ks. For less than 40 total attacks, please add to OTHERS column. Crest Drop Per Wilderness Category:hinton Category:20 Category:7 Category:2 Category:1 Category:0 Category:4 Category:Wilderness Category:Crests Category:Game Research Category:Cities Category:Calculators Category:Research Category:Reports Category:Miscellaneous game elements